


Magic

by Sigrid20002



Series: Slowtember 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "Magic", Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Pure Vinsmoke Sanji, Romantic Fluff, Slowtember 2020, Soft Trafalgar Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: Sanji loves everything that has to do with magic, he is fascinated by it ever since he was a child. He loved fairy tales and mysteries and he still does, even when he doesn’t believe it anymore, but he gets excited at the thought of it. So he also absolutely loves magic shows. He tries to get Law to see one ever since that topic first came up, but there is one problem...Law hates it.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Slowtember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take for the Slowtember, created by [élod](https://twitter.com/megaelod) on Twitter! It's a challenge to write (or in the original draw) a piece each three days!
> 
> I will continue to write shipping OS, but I will choose them randomly :P
> 
> This time I was a little slow (haha) and finished this OS one day too late, but I still finished it so I feel like it still counts! xD And I'm not giving up this challenge just yet! I hope you have fun reading, I really like this one :3
> 
> If you want to check out the Slowtember challenge, do it [here](https://twitter.com/megaelod/status/1299348851405590528) !!

It’s Valentine’s Day. The one day in the year Law hates with all his heart and he doesn’t even know why it exists. There is no reason to it, because shouldn’t you love your significant other no matter what day in the year it is?

It’s his first Valentine’s Day with Sanji though and somehow having a partner to share it with, Valentine’s day isn’t the worst anymore. He is pretty sure though, it’s not because it somehow makes more sense, it’s because Sanji actually really likes this day and Law hasn’t seen him smile and laugh that much ever.

Sanji has planned the whole day. Law woke up to some breakfast in bed - with all of Law’s favourites - and then they took a long hot shower... together.

And after that long, relaxing shower Sanji announced that they would go to a magic show today. 

That’s been one of their few points of difference. Sanji loves everything that has to do with magic, he is fascinated by it ever since he was a child. He loved fairy tales and mysteries and he still does, even when he doesn’t believe it anymore, but he gets excited at the thought of it. So he also absolutely loves magic shows. He tries to get Law to see one ever since that topic first came up, but there is one problem...

Law hates it. He doesn’t find magic shows exciting at all, he believes it’s all just show and tricks and he finds it infuriating that Sanji even pays money for nonsense like that.

So he is more than shocked to realize that Sanji has been booking two tickets for a show on Valentine’s Day. And Law can’t even refuse, as much as he wants to, because he knows how important this day is to Sanji. He really wants it to be a special day and Law doesn’t want to ruin that.

So he reluctantly accepts and Sanji beams at him happily and leans close to kiss Law.

“Thank you!! I know you will love it!” 

Law isn’t so sure and he’s already a little worried about it. He really doesn’t want to mess this up. 

They get ready to leave Sanji’s apartment - as much as the blonde cook probably wants to, Law has refused moving in together with him until now, even though he’s basically already living at Sanji’s - and they take his car.

“I really hoped to taste your wonderful cooking today,” Law says in an attempt to maybe get out of this, but Sanji just smirks as if he knows what his boyfriend is trying to do.

“I cooked breakfast today and yes, we will have lunch at this magic show. If you don’t like the show, you can at least enjoy the food. The place has a really good reputation.”

Law really doubts it can compete with the Baratié, the restaurant Sanji works at, but then again, Law doesn’t think anything can compete with the food that’s being served at Baratié. Maybe he is a little biased though.

He sighs and nods, knowing that Sanji won’t accept any excuse to miss this show and it _is_ cute in a way, how excited the cook suddenly gets. He even turns up the volume and starts singing along to one of the songs on the radio, and Law lets him. He just watches him amused and fascinated.

Sometimes Law wonders if Sanji is aware of the graceful and charming aura that surrounds him and that keeps drawing others in. It’s not really surprising to Law that Sanji does have a lot of suitors - even if they are usually not female. The way he moves with the elegance of a being that’s not from this world... Like something magical is a part of him. But the blonde seems oblivious to it, so Law doesn’t mention it. He’s definitely not magic after all.

The drive does take a while, but it’s hard to get bored with someone like Sanji by your side. He is able to keep a conversation flowing naturally even with someone like Law, who usually doesn’t even talk that much. 

When they arrive, Law’s own mood increased significantly and even though he still isn’t convinced by this magic show, he feels a lot more prepared to actually sit through it. Maybe Sanji is right and he might even enjoy it, if only because he’s able to watch Sanji’s fascinated and amazed features.

Sanji takes his hand and pulls him inside as if he fears Law might just turn around and walk out of there again, but Law doesn’t do that. Instead they take their place at a reserved table and wait for the other guests to arrive. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Sanji suddenly says and Law isn’t sure if he would ever get used to the cook’s honest and warm smile. It always lets his heart skip a beat and a tiny flush spreads over his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing,” Law replies and shakes his head. “I’m glad I can spend this day with you, no matter where we are going. Well.. with some exceptions.” He smirked, when Sanji raises his curled eyebrow.

“Which would be..?”

“A brothel for example?”

Sanji cries out loud and shoves Law. “I would never lead you to a place like that, oh my **god**!” Law laughs at that and raises his hands in defeat.

“You asked.”

“I didn’t expect something like that!” Sanji tries to defend himself. 

They joke around some more until all guests have arrived, they have received some drinks and already ordered their meal, then it seems like it is time for the show. The lights dim and a spotlight moves to a place on the stage, where the alleged magician is posing. 

The show begins with much smoke and many mysteriously phrased words, but Law isn’t really impressed by all of it. He knows, it’s just for show and that ‘magician’ uses somewhat clever tricks to deceive their audience.

Sanji probably knows too, but he wants to believe that there might be a chance real magic exists. Law doesn’t really know what’s so fascinating about magic, but looking at Sanji like this, how excited and amazed he is by the magicians tricks... Law doesn’t want to take that away from him and he is glad that he is even lucky enough to see such an expression on Sanji’s face. 

The show itself does bore Law though and he doesn’t join in when the crowd gasps or murmur, amazed by the actions on stage. 

The food is good, Law can’t argue with that, and he smiles every time Sanji turns to him and whispers when he finds something really exciting. He’s like a little kid watching his first ever theatre play.

It’s over surprisingly fast, even though most of the time Law had been watching Sanji rather than the show itself. They finish eating, then they make their way back to Sanji’s car.

“This was awesome!” the blonde says enthusiastically. “The atmosphere was so great, I got goosebumps more than once!”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Law says with a small smile on his lips, but it vanishes again, when Sanji asks the question he feared his boyfriend would ask.

“How about you? Did you enjoy the show?”

Law sighs and rubs his neck. He can’t lie, but Sanji wouldn’t like to hear the truth. His reaction already says a lot though, so Sanji looks at him slightly disappointed. 

“You hated it..” It is not a question and Law can feel his heart sink.

“It’s not...” He starts but doesn’t know how to say it properly without lying. “I didn’t hate it.” It’s true, but apparently not what Sanji wanted to hear. The blonde turns away and walks back to the car in silence, while Law curses silently. This is what he tried to prevent from happening.

He knows Sanji probably isn’t mad. The blonde is too good to be mad at something like this, since it’s not really Law’s fault he didn’t like the show - moreover because Law has said multiple times that he doesn’t like magic shows - but he is probably disappointed and mad at himself for even forcing Law out here. This day is supposed to be their day and Sanji wanted it to be perfect, Law knows that.

He has to make it up somehow and he already has an idea how. 

When Sanji tries to open the car’s door, Law grabs his arm and takes the keys. “I’m driving,” he says and Sanji looks at him surprised. Law explains: “We have another stop.”

Sanji doesn’t complain or ask, even though Law can see he’s curious but instead he takes the passenger seat as Law gets into the car as well and starts the engine. 

Their drive is silent, especially compared to when they got here, but Law also doesn’t break it. Sanji looks out the window in thought, probably still regretting that he ever took Law to that stupid show. Even though Law didn’t really mind in the end. But he still isn’t sure how to say that, so he doesn’t say anything.

He notices Sanji’s surprise, when they drive into the woods nearby. There is just one path and soon there is a parking lot, since cars are not permitted to go further, to not disturb the nature.

“What are we doing here?” Sanji asks, but Law just answers: “You will see.”

“Mysterious, I like it,” the cook jokes, but it’s a little forced. He probably still feels bad. 

“You have no idea...” Law responds with a little smirk and he takes Sanji’s hand to pull him closer. They walk the path into the woods together in silence again, but this time it feels more comfortable. Sanji looks around a lot, taking in the beautiful nature. It’s only afternoon and the sun still shines through the treetops. It’s a beautiful scenery and Sanji appreciates it, but he’s still not sure what they are doing here. 

Soon Law leaves the path and instead takes a trail through the trees. Sanji hesitates a little bit, but since he’s still holding Law’s hand, he doesn’t have much choice but to follow.

“Are you sure this is even allowed?” Sanji mutters, but his boyfriend just smiles a little.

“Yes, I came here a lot when I was little. And sometimes I still do.”

Sanji looks at him in surprise. “I didn’t know that. I assumed you were a city boy,” he admits a little amused and Law actually laughs at that.

“Well, I do like the city, it’s... interesting and has a lot of perks, but I feel most comfortable when I’m surrounded by nature. Or when I’m with you.”

“Stop, you’re being sappy,” Sanji teases and shoves Law a little, but the ravenhaired doesn’t miss the blush spreading over his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

It doesn’t take them too long until they arrive at the spot Law has been looking for. It was a small waterfall, the sound of the water hitting the stream and the rocks below creating a sound that echoes in Law’s mind and eases him more. 

The trees around this place lessen and there is a spot of green grass, big enough to spread a blanket there. The sun breaks through the leaves here and it reflects on the water like it’s sparkling and shining on its own.

“It’s.. beautiful here!” Sanji admits amazed and his eyes wander with this childlike curiosity of his, that Law loves him for.

“Almost magical,” Law adds half joking and Sanji rolls his eyes and shoves him again, but he doesn’t protest. It’s true after all. 

But Law isn’t finished yet, instead he turns to Sanji and gains his attention by taking his hands. “Can you close your eyes for me?”

“You won’t push me into the stream, right?” Sanji asks skeptical and now it’s on Law to roll his eyes.

“No, I won’t. Trust me, will you?”

“Fine.” Sanji closes his eyes and there is a fraction of a smile on his lips. Law doesn’t miss that either.

It takes a moment, but then Law says: “You can open them.”

Sanji blinks. Multiple times. His heart skips a beat and he stares at the flowers in front of him with amazement and wonder. It’s... a whole bouquet with at least ten different colorful flowers and at first Sanji doesn’t know what to say. It’s breathtaking.

Sanji has no idea how Law did that, because he can’t see flowers like this anywhere nearby. He didn’t hear Law move and there is no way Law kept them hidden somewhere when they were walking here.

“How-... How did you do that??” Sanji asks quietly, his voice almost gone.

But Law just replies with a smirk and says: “A magician never reveals his tricks...”

Sanji stares at him totally dumbfounded, but then he starts laughing. “Oh my god. You know a magic trick? But you hate magic!”

“I don’t hate magic,” Law grumbles. “I just don’t know what’s so fascinating about a guy obviously deceiving his whole audience with petty tricks.”

Sanji is still laughing, but he takes the flowers now and then smiles at Law with this wide, honest smile of his. God, how Law loved him.

“Thank you...!” he says and leans closer to kiss Law on the cheek. Law is a little surprised, but then he is almost pouting.

“No real kiss?”

“We will get there, when we get home and you show me some more tricks,” Sanji teases and Law rolls his eyes.

“Then we better keep going. As far as I remember we still have movie tickets for tonight,” the ravenhaired says and Sanji’s eyes widen. 

“Right!! I almost forgot!” He starts walking back, but turns to Law, when he notices that his boyfriend isn’t following. “You coming?”

“Give me a moment,” Law mutters, his gaze fixed to the waterfall.

Sanji must have noticed his mood, because he doesn’t ask and he doesn’t come back, instead he gives Law a little space and already goes ahead.

Law sighs heavily. He noticed the other’s presence for a while now, but now he shows himself finally, even though Law doesn’t turn back to look at him.

“You can’t continue doing that, Your Highness,” Lucci says with a calm voice but Law knows it’s a warning. It always is. 

“I know...”

“He’s a human and you-”

“I know!” Law interrupts him sharply and turns to the other ravenhaired man. Lucci doesn’t even blink. Law lets his gaze fall onto Sanji’s back. The blonde still holds the flowers and even from afar he can see the smile on the blonde’s lips. “But... He’s more beautiful and pure than any Fey I ever encountered.”

“He’s still only human, Your Highness,” Lucci responds unimpressed. “He’s not immortal, he will barely live a century and he can never know about us Fey. And you can’t even lie about it.”

That is true. It’s impossible for Fey like Law himself to lie, but it’s not something he even wants to learn. Especially not when it comes to Sanji.

“I have other ways of keeping the truth from him,” Law responds but his heart feels heavy all of a sudden. “And who knows... I might..” His words trail off as he still watches Sanji, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Something that he barely felt before but now it almost feels natural after his time with his boyfriend.

“I might be able to tell him some day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did think about writing a whole story about this, but I'm not so sure yet... we will see :3


End file.
